The Cryo Legacy Chapter 3- The Darkest Path
The Cryo Legacy Chapter 3- The Darkest Path The path we were following was moist yet warm. The Climate seemed to have stayed warm while dark rocky walls were moist and cold. I thought to myself, "What would happen if I was wrong and the Khezu was here". Then I raised my head and looked at my friends. All i could see was the outline of their clothing. The path kept on continuing. “Ugh, how long is this path?” I said impatiently. “It’s not so far now”, Shira replied. “It’s just up there” I watched her point towards a dim yet bright light. We could barely see it, at that time I started walking much faster. “Hey, something isn’t right” Lados said. We all stopped, trying to hear a noise. The rocky halls were still wet and moist, though it was warm. “What is this place?” I thought. At that moment, I saw something on the wall. The wall was moist, but how could that be possible? It was like as if we were near a volcano. Then I saw it. The condensation on the rock, it was different. The water had bubbles in the fluid. What is this? Lados and Shira crouched next to me, staring at the rock with me. “The rock is wet, though it’s not water” Shira said. I unsheathed the dagger I found and wiped the thick watery fluid onto it”. “Hey I have something” Lados pulled out a fairly short, cylindrical, red stick. “This was something that was new in the Village markets”. “What is it” I said “It’s from overseas” Lados replied “they call it a Sun rod; to be honest the main ingredient is Thunderbugs, at least that’s what the trader told me”. Shira and I stared at the rod. Lados snapped it but it didn’t break. The rod started to glow, as the rod glowed the red cover started peel off and disintegrate. Lados then moved the rod over the watery fluid on the rock. The fluid wasn’t water, it was thick. Suddenly the fluid started to melt the steel dagger. “This isn’t water” I thought as I watched in horror. The light started to get larger. The colour of the light was a blinding white. “Was there a light like this before?” I asked “No it was dark” Lados said “Whatever it is we must be careful” The closer I came to the light the brighter it became. The light became so bright that the whole cave was lit. It was so blinding that I had to cover my eyes. But in the blinding light I could see the shape of a handle, sticking out of the rock. Shira and Lados started to back away as if they were being pushed away. But I kept on walking. As I walked it felt like I was being pulled into the light. At this time I could feel the verge to reach out to the handle, though it was still far away. I could hear the yelling of my friends calling out to me to come back, but it was too late. I was corrupted. I was too sedated to walk away from this unknown power. I kept on walking my eyes were screaming, my mind was telling me to go back, but my heart was telling me to go further. Further and further I walked, trying to get to the sword. The light was blinding, I pulled out my hand and closed my eyes knowing that I couldn’t walk any further. Everything was quiet, the light stopped getting brighter, I could feel the swords handle in my right hand. I ripped my left hand off my eyes and tugged at the handle. The sword was loose. I tugged harder and harder and harder. The sword was released. The light stopped and I felt the rest of the handle pull out. Then with a hard pull the sword released from its containment. I pulled the rest of the blade out wondering what it was. The rest of the blade slipped out of the rock. The blade was close to 2 meters long. The handle had to be half a meter. It was a Longsword. The sword was well balanced and light considering its size. I swinged the sword. Lados and Shira stared at me as I swan the sword. Show my hidden skills. “I didn’t know that I knew how to wield a Longsword”. On the ground a metal package was lying on the ground. It seemed to be big enough to fit the sword in it. I picked it up and stared at it, as I looked at it, it started to glow a bright bluish, white glow. The glow started to spread on to the rest of the sheath. Then the sword started to glow. The rusted lines on the sword started regenerate and course them to renew. Before long the sword shined its new Machalite look. At that point after the events it finished off the final event had happened… At the handle of the sword a word appeared… It read “Cryo”. Category:Fan Fiction